


Heaven Can't Wait

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is cursed, Character Death, Cursed Castiel, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Diseased Castiel, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Vomit, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Near Death, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, unimportant deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People are suddenly being infected with a fictional disease, and when Castiel begins to choke up flower petals, the Winchester's have to act fast to figure out what's happening with the victims, and admit things they have never thought they would have to.





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after the angels fell

Hands behind his back, he made his way through the halls, checking every room for slackers and for those who seemed to be occupied with things other than work.

The man walked through the front of the office, knocking on the window to the room in which a woman was sitting. The second he lay eyes on her, his lips curled into a smile.

The young woman in which he was trying to get the attention of looked up from her laptop, waving to him with a tight lipped grin as she pressed a button in order to unlock the door to let him in.

As he enter, a light cough caught in his throat, a feeling of a a sharp tickle in his chest. 

"Good morning, Miss Rawlins!" The man beamed, resting his hands back up on her counter in which she was behind, hands busy at work on her computer. 

"Good morning, sir." Miss Rawlins chimed, clearly more focused on her work than the young man making eyes her way.

The man, who was now leaning on her desk, was tapping his finger as if he was expecting something from her. 

"You know, I've always loved that outfit on you," He complimented. 

Miss Rawlins looked down at her outfit, looking back up to the man a moment later before pulling her shirt up to cover her cleavage. 

He sputtered, eyes widening. "Oh-No! That's not what I meant-I'll just go," He squeaked, making his way out the door hastily. 

' _Fantastic,'_ He thought. ' _Now she thinks I'm a pervert,'_

As he made his way back to his office, the tickle in his throat became more apparent, soon he began to cough harder and harder until--

Is that a. _.Flower_ pedal?

He held the pink petal in the palm of his hand in shock, his face changing shades as fear over came him as he began to choke more petals up until he couldn't breath.

He was now on the floor, sputtering as his employees ran to his side to assist him, though no one could stop the choking until it was too late.

 


	2. Good Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel share an odd breakfast.

 

The warm sunshine showed through the foggy white curtains in the motel, Cas had just woken in a long chair with an ache in his neck from the strange position he was in. At first, he was sure the ache wouldn't leave but after a moment when he tilted his head to the left, a loud crack emitting from it, a panicked look over his face, sure he had broken his neck before the cramp left which let the former angel know he was okay.

He could hear birds chirping and his stomach growling in a pang of hunger, something he was still not used to despite wolfing down food every time he even got slightly hungry, resulting in Sam or Dean taking it away from him. His excuse was always that he was afraid of starvation, something he clearly didn't understand.

Cas heard a shuffle of comforters and sheets followed by a groan in the beds next to him. He sat up, his throat feeling rough with sleep. Cas choked out a 'Hello', his voice sounding deeper than normal with more of a rough edge. This alerted Dean, who was running his hands over his face in an attempt to clear the grogginess from his face. 

Cas grinned at the hunters ruffled hair which stuck out at all angles. Dean hung his legs over the bed for a moment before standing shakily, grasping the wall for a moment. 

"Good morning." Cas told Dean, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. 

Dean turned around, the bags under his eyes seeming to become scarce since they hadn't been on a hunt for a few days. He walked around his bed, sitting at the table in front of Cas.

"Morning'," Dean uttered groggily, reaching behind him to grab a cereal box of Frosted Mini Wheats, dipping his hand into it and eating the cereal dry. This confused Cas and it showed on his face.

Cas extended out a hand from his sheets that were wrapped around his shoulders, his palm out stretched. Dean obliged, shoveling some dry cereal into his hands. Cas poured the handfull into his mouth, chewing with both cheeks full. Dean chuckled lightly at his friends face, he looked so serious with his cheeks extended like a chipmunk. 

"It's very dry, Dean," He commented, bits of cereal flying out of his open mouth. Dean nodded, continuing to eat the dry cereal. 

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full, man." Dean commented, pointing at the former angel. Cas began to chew slower, his brow furrowing. 

"My apologies." Cas rasped, his voice feeling hoarse. Dean laughed again, clearly he wasn't getting the idea. The room was silent except the noise of crunching and Cas occasionally clearing his throat. 


	3. Germination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issue becomes apparent.

"So," Sam began, holding his iPad up with a concentrated look. "Get this," 

Both Dean and Cas looked up from the TV as he spoke, Dean's mouth half full of a bite of a cheese burrito he had microwaved. 

"Guy in Illinois choked to death on a rose growing from his lungs, police may think it grew in his lungs after inhaling a seed, thoughts?" Sam asked, brow raised as Dean chewed messily, Cas watching him with a small smile that faded once he saw Sam staring. 

"You think that's our thing?" Dean said, unsure. "I've heard of people growing beans in their lungs, that's not really supernatural.." He trailed off, unsure why Sam would even suggest that the scene was paranormal. Cas gave Dean an odd look at the comment, unsure how someone could plant a bean in their lungs.

Sam thought for a moment before shrugging. "Probably not, it could just be an accident," The younger hunter paused, putting his laptop away, though he was unsure of his words.

"I'll keep up with the news to see if anything else happens."

Dean pointed at Sam with his burrito, nodding, Sam gave him a disgusted look. 

"Please--Don't point your food at me," He begged, cringing as a piece of lettuce fell out, Cas following it with his eyes.

Dean chuckled lightly, Cas' face turning a noticeable red as he laughed, a smile overcoming his pale face. 

The former angel could suddenly feel a tickle in his throat, something that burned at the same time. He cleared his throat, itching his neck for a moment before the feeling left him. Neither Winchester noticed his sudden struggle, the two were babbling about a piece of Dean's food which had fallen to the carpet when he once again pointed his food he was holding at his brother, Sam was concerned about staining the rug. 

Cas thought nothing of the sharp pain in his neck, he assumed it was what humans call 'The common cold', Dean told him you got this common cold by touching germs or, as he puts it, "Licking bus seats", but he had no recollection of touching any germs or licking bus seats that day. 

He pondered for a moment before whispering. "I never even got near a bus today."

Sam and Dean stared at him for a moment before assuming he was just being himself, and continuing to look at the stain which clearly wasn't cleaning itself up. 

The tickle became painful, almost as if his throat was on fire. Cas stood, grabbing a glass from the holder next to the sink and poured himself a drink of water, he gulped it down wolfishly, feeling the pain subside slightly but not fully.

He watched silently, hands on the counter top as the Sam settled a wash cloth over the mess currently settling into the pearl white carpet. Dean, once feeling it no longer needed assistance, sat on the edge of his bed, Cas joined him. 

For a moment, Dean put his hand on Cas' inner thigh, making his face turn a fiery bright red. The hunter didn't notice this excited reaction, he took his hand off too soon for him to see it. Though, the other hunter in the room saw how much Cas stiffened, began to blush, and stared at his lap where the hunters hand laid.

Sam's glance met Cas' who now noticed his staring, a look of fear on his face as he had been caught ogling at his brother.

The hunter smiled lightly at the former angel, shaking his head. This told Cas he wasn't going to expose his crush, though Sam didn't really find it hard to see, it was as if Dean was blind to his advances and flirts.

Cas looked at Sam for a moment longer before the familiar burn returned to his throat, feeling as if something was crawling up his gullet now. He choked, coughing rather violently. 

Both brothers turned to face him, faces full of concern. The rough cough soon subsided, but the former angel found it hard to breath. 

"You been licking bus seats again?" Dean asked jokingly, laughing slightly. 

"I have not been near a bus today." Cas replied back, seeming serious as ever. 

Dean sputtered for a moment before he rested his hand on Cas' cheek, patting it in a brotherly way. The tickle became painful and sharp.

"Oh, Cas, what would you do without us?" Dean asked rhetorically. 

Cas ignored him, unsure how to answer the question, he was sure it was another question he was not supposed to answer.

He stayed quiet for the rest of the night, though the burn of his throat caused intense pain when he attempted to speak, he hoped the pain was subside in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! As promised heres chapter 3 :) hope yall enjoy


	4. Poisonous Love

Once inside of the bathroom, Castiel bent himself over the sink and allowed himself to cough roughly, attempting to get the tickle out of his throat.

Castiel jerked forward as something thick and hot rose from his throat, coating his mouth. It tasted horrible, causing him to shiver roughly with the hot bile dripping from his chin.

He raised a shaking hand, wiping his chin with his coat sleeve before his body convulsed again, forcing him to release the contents of his stomach into the pearly sink. Cas' eyes were screwed shut tightly, he felt hot wetness behind his eyes as he heaved and wiped them with his hands. Once he opened his eyes, he saw he hadn't just thrown up dry cereal and apple juice from the day before, drops of blood were splashed in the bile along with what looked like red petals.

Castiel raised a shaky hand into the sink, picking up a small petal with his fingers. He found the petals were not red, they were pink covered in his blood. In the ex-angels panic, he didn't see hunter standing in the doorway until he stepped forward, grabbing Castiel by the waist with both hands.

He didn't realize his knees had buckled beneath him until Dean was attempting to hold him up, calling his name though it sounded quiet to him. 

Castiel rolled himself away from the hunter and put a hand into his mouth, to Deans horror he reached into his throat, tears stinging his eyes as he grabbed onto a large piece of something soft and attempted to yank it out, a yell of pain emitting from his throat as he continued.

Dean began to see the effect of this, droplets of blood forming on the outside of his throat. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled it from his throat, the limb covered in blood and saliva. 

"Cas-!" The hunter shouted as Castiel began to claw at his red throat, hot tears streaming down his reddened cheeks at the pain.

Dean, once again, grabbed his hands away from himself as to not continue the self-harm.

"It--Burns!" Castiel shouted, attempting--And failing, to get his hands back from Dean's tight grip.

He looked so human, it was shocking to know he was once an angel.

Once Castiel was calmed down, something Dean was good at by now with Castiel's night terrors of himself falling from heaven, Dean helped him to his feet and cleaned him up, wiping his face with a piece of toilet paper, afraid if he let him do it himself he would scratch his already red throat again. 

Cas could barley stand on his own, using the counter and the hunter as leverage. Dean kept his hand on Cas' arm as the two stepped out of the bathroom together, making sure he didn't fall again. Dean helped Cas to his bed, sitting him down as if he would break if he wasn't gentle enough.

Cas didn't mind the extra care Dean was treating him with, though the effort wasn't in vain, he truly felt as if Dean was not helping he would become more sick, though neither knew how much Dean's help was poisoning him.

"I want you to sleep on my bed tonight, Cas," Dean comforted, becoming more of a mother figure to the much older man as he handed him a roll of crackers for him to eat for his empty stomach, assuming he had a cold.

Cas was about to argue, but Dean merely shushed him, not wanting to wake his brother up.

Cas had trouble falling asleep that night, his temperature changing rapidly as he rolled on his sides. First he was hot, and then he was cold, and then he had trouble breathing. He was beginning to understand why Dean complained so much when he came down with colds. The hunter watched him all night, making sure every so often he was breathing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be updated every other day so if I update on Monday, it will be updated again on Wednesday and so on :) Please enjoy I really work hard on these


End file.
